The Plastic Rose
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Not even the flu can keep the racer from her lovely violinist. "There's a story I heard. A guy gives a girl a bouquet of red roses, but one is fake saying, 'as long as these roses live, that's how long I'll love you'." One-Shot


**The Plastic Rose**

By: Liv-x-Lex4ever

That particular Saturday morning, Amara woke early very light-headed. She also felt cold, but she knew she had a fever. She figured it would go away soon enough though. She'd taken Michelle out to dinner last night and, obviously, the sushi hadn't agreed with her.

Opening her eyes and sitting up, Michelle was nowhere to be seen as expected. Early Saturday mornings, Michelle reserved for painting. She liked the quiet atmosphere.

Amara threw the covers off and stood to walk into the bathroom for a shower when her world started to spin and caused her to sit on the bed. If she was sick, she couldn't have picked a worse day. Grand Prix races were in a few hours and she was in first position.

_I'm not sick. I'm fine,_ she thought as she stood again, _if I keep thinking that, I'll be fine. Mind over matter. That's the key here._ With that positive attitude, Amara managed to make her way to the bathroom. Sitting on the closed toilet lid, she shed her night clothes. Getting up, she went to take a step, but she felt dizzy again and fell into the shower door with a BANG!

Upon hearing the commotion, Michelle put down her paintbrush and ran to the closed door, knocking urgently. "Amara? Amara, are you okay?"

Amara just groaned as she fell to the floor.

Michelle opened the door to find her unconscious. She made her way over, covering her with a towel. It wasn't like it was anything she hadn't seen. They'd been dating for...about four years, living together for about two. She wet a rag and dabbed her cheeks.

Amara's eyes opened, weakly. "M-Michelle? What-what's happened?"

Carefully, she helped her sit up, her arm around her. "You collapsed. I think you're coming down with something," she said, worry evident in her aqua-colored eyes.

Ever the tomboy, Amara shook her off and stood again. "No, I'm fine. Don't worry."

Michelle got up beside her. "You collapsed, you're weak, you have a fever and your cheeks are flushed," she said, gently running the backs of her fingers over her warm forehead. "This isn't just food poisoning."

She shook her head, trying to get away as Michelle wrapped her cool arms around her. "L-let go," she said, weakly. "I have to shower before the races."

"No, you're not going. Not today."

"B-but I worked so hard. I have to be…" she went unconscious again, but Michelle caught her.

She walked her back to their room, dressed her warmly and laid her in bed with the sheet over her before laying the cool rag on her forehead and kissing her cheek. "I know you have your heart set on it sweetie, but I won't let you risk your health," she said before leaving the room.

* * *

Hours later, the senshi of Uranus woke with a splitting headache. Groaning, she sat up. "Michelle?" carefully, she got up, immediately noticing her equilibrium was back in balance. On the side table, she noticed a bottle of Nyquil, two aspirin and a glass of water.

Off to the side, laid a note: "Amara, after you collapsed a second time, I brought you to bed. I had a doctor come over, but he said it was just a bit of the flu. I also called Tommy about your race. He wasn't too happy, of course, be he agreed he wants you in top shape.

The pills and medicine should help if you need them. I'm to play a concert from 7:30-10. If you're feeling well, but only IF, I would love to see you. Your health comes first. Hopefully, I'll see you there. Love you. Forever yours, Michelle."

Amara downed the aspirin and the headache dissipated immensely, to nearly nothing. Feeling much better and noticing it was about 9:30, she shed the pajamas and donned a black tux and dress shoes, heading to the concert hall.

* * *

She arrived just as Michelle was beginning her violin solo. She sighed happily. Michelle had always had a way with the delicate instrument since she was a child. Whenever Amara heard her play it, she envisioned her surrounded by soft light, so relaxing and gentle. Even now as she stood there, she was just as mesmerized as she had been the first time she'd heard the lyrical melody. Her soft, nimble fingers gilding the bow over the strings to make it sing.

As Michelle finished and the applause and cheers began, she heard someone from behind her. Smiling, widely, she bowed before walking toward her, setting her instrument in its case before wrapping her arms around her. "You made it!" she said, kissing her cheek.

She smiled, hugging her lightly. "Of course I did." She handed her a bouquet of red roses.

"Thank you," she said with a bit of a blush. "How long were you here?"

"Just your last solo."

"Your favorite part," Michelle replied with a wink as they made their way back to her dressing room.

Once they were inside, Amara set the roses on the dresser, and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her cheek. "You know, I'm feeling much better."

She turned, wrapping her arms around her neck. "That's wonderful," she replied, kissing her lightly.

Amara nodded in agreement. She pulled out the rose from the middle, handing it to her.

Taking it, she looked puzzled. "It's…plastic?"

She nodded again. "There's a story I heard. A guy gives a girl a bouquet of red roses, but one is fake saying, 'as long as these roses live, that's how long I'll love you'."

She smiled. "And since one is fake, it will never die," she said, tears beginning.

Kissing her cheek and wiping her tears, Amara held her again. "Yes, it will live forever. I don't care how sick I am, nothing will stop me from getting to you. I love you."

"I love you too. Should we go home? You're still fairly pale and I'd hate for you to be sick again."

"Please. Since being up and about I'm not too perky," Amara admitted. "Maybe we could eat and then you could play some more, what I didn't get to hear."

Michelle nodded. "It's a date."

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think? Just a little one-shot. Something to help cure my writer's block.

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever**


End file.
